femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacqueline Bynes (Private Eyes)
Jacqueline Bynes (Shanda Bezic) is the hidden main villainess from "Full Court Press," episode 3.02 of Private Eyes (airdate June 5, 2019). She is the publicist for fashion designer Gabrielle Squires. Gabrielle's husband, Cordell Squires, hired Matt Shade and Angie Everett to investigate an incident where a photo of Gabrielle with an unknown man was sold to a tabloid for $50,000, after which the tabloid posted the photo and portrayed Gabrielle as an adulteress. The pair met Jacqueline, who welcomed Matt and Angie (who posed as collaborators for a reality show based on Cordell and Gabrielle), and even engaged in small talk with the pair, mentioning a moment where she was once stuck in traffic. Cordell's longtime friend, Maverick Mims, was suspected by Angie, while Matt suspected Anastasia, Gabrielle's cousin and assistant, though they were cleared when it was revealed that they were together at the time the photo was taken. Gabrielle later learned the truth about Matt and Angie's presence and fired them, leading the pair and Cordell to suspect that Gabrielle actually was having an affair. After heading to the home of the mystery man and finding that he was the father of a young girl who resembled Gabrielle, the truth was uncovered: the young girl, named Ruby, was Gabrielle's biological daughter. Gabrielle revealed everything to Matt, Angie, and Cordelle, stating that she gave birth to Ruby when she was 17, and she gave her up for adoption. The unknown man was Gary McHenry, Ruby's adoptive father, and they met to discuss Ruby meeting Gabrielle for the first time, with Gabrielle also revealing the hotel's concierge received a call from Anastasia, who told him to tell Gabrielle that the booking was changed. However, Anastasia was out sick that day, and to find out who really made the call, Matt had Gabrielle send a text to the caller to get the number, and then phoned the number while posing at the concierge. The trap worked and revealed the culprit as none other than Jacqueline, who was caught by the pair with her camera, as she was looking to snap more photos of Gabrielle. The villainess revealed her motive: she found out that Gabrielle was searching for a replacement, leaving Jacqueline to believe that she would be fired. Out of anger and revenge, Jacqueline turned heel and decided to humiliate Gabrielle for her own monetary gain, doing so by taking the photo of Gabrielle with Gary and selling it to the tabloid under the claim that they were having an affair. When Cordell and Gabrielle confronted the greedy villainess, the evil Jacqueline lashed out at Gabrielle for planning to fire her, saying that she was responsible for Gabrielle's success. Not only was Jacqueline.unaware of the true circumstances of Gabrielle and Gary's meeting, she was unaware that Gabrielle was actually planning to promote Jacqueline, and the search for her replacement was part of the planned promotion. Gabrielle revealed this to the callous villainess while scolding her for her self-serving actions, and afterwards, Gabrielle fired Jacqueline, leaving the villainess to walk away in embarrassment. Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Humiliated